History
by BruceWaynesOtherSon
Summary: Steph really hated undercover missions especially when the undercover mission involved her ex-boyfriend. Her and Tim did have a lot of history and well, as they say, history is doomed to repeat itself.


A/N: My first time ever writing a little bit of romance! Tim/Steph is definitely one of my favorite ships! Feel free to roast me in the reviews :)

* * *

Stephanie really _really_ hated undercover recon missions. Typically, she would be all for acting as someone else in order to kick some ass and save some lives but the boss man, Batman, insisted she infiltrate a drug trafficking ring in the heart of the criminal underworld of Gotham.

That wasn't the worst part though, Batman also insisted that she did not go undercover alone. So here she was stuck in the back of a sketchy white cargo van with none other than her ex-boyfriend the boy blunder himself, Red Robin.

"Hey could you move over a lit-"

"-no, Timmy I won't move a little, because I don't have any space myself. I thought you were the smart one?" Stephanie grumbled.

She was already not a fan of tight spaces, let alone tight spaces with her ex-boyfriend. Tim simply looked down at the metal floor of the cargo van. His light blue eyes looked sparkled a little and she couldn't help but feel a little bad about her slight attitude.

They were undercover as Jace Thawne and Maria Lang two young high school dropouts looking to start their careers are professional drug dealers. Stephanie laughed a little because their black matching leather jackets, black combat boots, and Tim's fake silver diamond piercings and his overly obnoxious gold chain that hung around his neck made him look like an actual crackhead.

_Perfect _for their undercover identities, although the shoulder length black haired wig that Stephanie had to wear was definitely starting to itch. The confined space in the back of the crackhead van that was lined with boxes filled with tons of cocaine and DMT were preventing her from being able to itch her head and boy, was she irritated.

The drug ring that they were undercover in were definitely new to the whole drug smuggling business. The "drug lord" who went under the name of Chronos, seriously had no idea what he was doing and instantly enlisted both her and Tim as part of their drug smuggling team simply because of their fake appearance and the fact that they were high school dropouts looking for work in Gotham.

Chronos had suggested that they ("Maria and Jace") should be in the back of the van with the precious cargo. There was a lot of faults in this plan especially since he never gave them any weapons in case of an attack because he claimed there wouldn't be a **need** for them. Steph giggled a little because it was freaking Gotham. There was an infinite number of crackheads ready to rob a van carrying a ton of cocaine.

Stephanie also hated the fact that the van was probably more like the back of a freaking Prius with how small the van was. Here she was cramped in the back of a van with boxes of cocaine and her ex-boyfriend. Every twenty-year old girl's favorite thing to do on a Friday night.

She almost forgot Tim was in the back of the van with her until he shifted his legs a little. They had both of their backs against each side of the van and their legs were scrunched up between each other's while they were both forced to face each other. Her foot was strategically placed in between his legs just in case he pissed her off.

"Look I-" Tim paused and looked at the brown cardboard boxes on his left side to avoid eye contact with her before continuing, "I know that we haven't really been talking to each other that much anymore and that I was an asshole to you before and I just wanted to apo—"

Stephanie decided to cut him off because she was not interested in hashing out the elephant in the room while in the back of a moving van with cocaine in it.

"Tim. It's fine. I really, I'm over it, let's move on." She whispered, because there was a partition in between the trunk of the very interestingly small van and the driver and the two stupid henchmen in the passenger side of the van, but she did not want to risk blowing their cover. Just for the big bad Bat to blame her instead of his little prodigy.

Tim continued to apologize anyways, "Well I just feel like I owe it to you after-"

"After you told me that I should quit being Spoiler because you thought I wasn't good enough? Or after you were surprised that Babs let me take on the mantle of Batgirl because you once again, thought I wasn't good enough?" _screw keeping my emotions to myself, _Steph thought to herself.

She could tell she hit a nerve because Tim looked down at the floor of the moving van again and started blinking his eyes a little more rapidly. Tim brushed his hand through his black messy hair and bit his bottom lip before making eye contact with her again. Steph almost wanted to punch herself because she couldn't help but find it adorable that he still messed with his hair and bit his lip whenever he was nervous.

"Both of those times, actually. I didn't mean to come off as an asshole that didn't think you were capable of handling yourself. I just loss so many people that were important in my life and I didn't want to lose you. And then you died and I just-" Tim swallowed and then began staring at the floor once again.

_Well fuck. I really really hate undercover missions. _Steph was really not ready for more emotions. She decided to grasp both of his hands in her own and move closer to him in order to force him to make eye contact with her. She pushed down the butterflies she felt in her stomach as he looked up looked up at her and locked his ocean blue eyes with her own eyes.

"Tim, I know it must've been hard for you. Bruce was missing in time, your second oldest brother kept trying to kill you, your youngest brother took your place as Robin and also kept trying to kill you and then I died, left for Africa for a year and came back without telling you. You went through a lot alone, but you're not alone anymore and I need you to know that I'm here for you." Steph couldn't help but smile while looking at him as the van continued to move closer and closer to their destination.

She hoped he realized how genuine she was because dear god he did go through a lot the past few years. She wasn't even entirely sure if he even had the opportunity to vent his feelings to someone one-on-one since they dated. _Sure,_ the back of a miniaturized drug smuggling van while undercover was probably the last place, she thought she would reconnect with Tim, but hey, at least he got whatever he had bottled up for years off of his chest.

Steph would always care for Tim no matter what their relationship was like and she knew that he felt the same. _Crap_, maybe she did deep down still have feelings for him. They did have a **lot of history**. I mean he was there for her when she was a pregnant teenager, when she first became Spoiler, and all the moments in between.

So, as she decided to cup Tim's cheek with her hand and close the gap between them, she couldn't help but realize that yeah, they did have a lot of history, but as they say, history is doomed to repeat itself.

Tim broke the kiss as the van came to a halt and smiled at her while pulling out his retracted bo staff, "let's go stop this amateur drug smuggle." She smiled back at him and pulled out her night stick.

Maybe undercover missions weren't all that bad after all.


End file.
